marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Rawlins (Earth-200111)
| Relatives = Kathryn O'Brien (ex-wife); unnamed parents; former sister-in-law | Universe = Earth-200111 | BaseOfOperations = New York; Russia; Pentagon; Riyadh, Saudi Arabia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Wears an eye-patch over his injured left eye. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Terrorist, CIA officer, assassin | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Garth Ennis; Doug Braithwaite | First = Punisher Vol 7 14 | Death = Punisher Vol 7 42 | HistoryText = William Rawlins was a corrupt officer whom Kathryn O'Brien described as a "true child of the company" , on account that Rawlins' father was a field agent in Egypt during the 1950's, and passed down many of his intelligence contacts to his son. Rawlins often had relationships with Mafioso Nicky Cavella as well as likely other men and women. He was also one of Kathryn O'Brien's ex-husbands; on their "honeymoon" (really a CIA operation in Afghanistan) he pushed her out of a helicopter into the hands of the Talibans to protect a shipment of heroin. Before she was rescued, the Taliban leaders had repeatedly raped her. Rawlins was undercover in the Middle East and set up a terrorist cell in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, at the Pentagon's orders, later used as a distraction while the Punisher and a Delta Force operator infiltrated a Russian missile silo to retrieve a virus sample. He was later assigned by the generals who were involved in the theft of the virus sample, into helping Nick Cavella in trying to get rid of the Punisher. However, he was instead captured and tortured by O'Brien and Castle. He showed no remorse for what happened to O'Brien years prior, even mocking her for what the Taliban had done to her. He ended up with his eye popped out by Frank, revealing information about the corrupt generals, which Frank recorded. Rawlins later escaped and killed William Roth escaping from the hands of Castle and O'Brien. Rawlins later worked with General Nikolai Zakharov after in an attempt to sell information of the terrorist attack over Moscow during the virus theft to the Russian military. He later betrayed the Russians for his own ulterior gains. Before he could disappear, he was found and killed by the Punisher in the bathroom of the Kabul International airport. | Personality = Rawlins was an extremely manipulative, sociopathic CIA operative who felt little in the way of remorse for his actions. He orchestrated several jihadist terror attacks on the orders of a corrupt cabal of U.S. Army and Air Force generals, never questioning the ethics behind such plots. Further demonstrating how morally depraved he was, during his marriage to Kathryn O'Brien, he abandoned her during a covert CIA operation in Afghanistan, where she shortly thereafter captured by the Mujahideen. She was repeatedly raped by her captors before being rescued. When confronted about this years later, he showed no remorse for his actions, even mocking her for what she endured as a prisoner in Afghanistan. He was also not above exploiting his sexuality for getting what he wanted. Time and again, he solicited information from high-ranking Mafioso Nicholas Cavella by having sex with him. He also used intimidation to get what he wanted from particularly weak-willed individuals, notably Cavella. Also worth noting is that Rawlins had no qualms about using CIA money to provide himself with comfortable furnishings. Whatever city he was based out of, he would always stay at luxurious hotels, the rates being covered by the Agency. | Powers = | Abilities = CIA training. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Some military vehicles | Weapons = Various CIA gadgets and weapons | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Bisexual Characters Category:One Eye Category:Weapons Expert